


同样纯洁的短篇集（确信

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 各种CP都会存在，会在章节开头标明。请注意避雷。





	1. 硅胶章鱼-上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC.

  
独立日假期，康纳来到海尔森在曼哈顿岛的某处住所，瞧瞧这老头最近过得怎么样。这里是海尔森最常居住的一套公寓，离Abstergo很近，位于一座高层建筑的顶层，带有广阔的天台和一个泳池，风景绝佳。乍一看去，室内布置不甚豪华，但是其中每一样物品（或生物）的价格都超出康纳的理解——总之，这里散发着一股令人恶心的富豪气息。

  
一开门，海尔森的两头缅因猫咪咪和嘤嘤坐在门口，瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛迎接他。他蹲下来使劲撸撸它们的长毛。没人在家。两个月没来过，海尔森的巢穴基本上仍然是老样子，有点乱糟糟的，猫毛随处可见，门厅里有几个没来得及拆的快递盒，客厅垃圾桶里有一双显然来自实验室的乳胶手套，深红色丝绸晨衣搭在阿努比斯的雕像上。康纳很快发现了一些变化。天花板上安装了猫道，猫砂盆换了新的，角角落落里多了一些猫玩具。这两只猫过的生活比儿子豪华多了。壁炉架上，船模旁边多了一个深空九站的模型，下面压着一摞论文打印件。他仔细一看，这玩意其实是一个钟表，他几年前在网上见过，没记错的话有一万多刀。他摇摇头。老败家玩意。客厅的桌子上放着一个奇怪的大罐子，里面似乎是一条粉色的章鱼。他把罐子拿起来转来转去看了半天才确定章鱼是假的。他打开盖子，把章鱼拎出来。啊哈，一条非常逼真的硅胶章鱼，个头很大，头部和腕足加起来长度估计有一米左右。构成章鱼外形的硅胶柔韧有弹性，手感极好，内部是某种液体，沉甸甸的。康纳摇摇头，把章鱼塞回罐子。或许又是海尔森在公司实验室里搞出来的玩意，不知是干什么用的。可能只是一个玩物。无论在科研还是在娱乐的领域他家老头永远走在世界前沿，他可不敢妄加揣测。

  
他打电话给保姆，取消了接下来三天的服务。他清理了整个公寓的猫毛，给植物浇水，喂猫、鱼和蚂蚁，去天台喂鸽子，收拾猫咪房，整理海尔森的卧室和更衣室。像往常一样，他打开放置小型衣物的抽屉，把内裤、袜子和吊袜带分开。他发现了一条新的内裤，白色的，绣着一条小小的帆船，帆是红色的。他不知道海尔森对航海有如此之高的兴趣。或许以后有机会他可以带着海尔森一起驾帆船出海。

  
做完家务，康纳从冰箱里翻出几样高端食材给自己做了三明治和一碗沙拉，煎了一块牛排，美美地吃了一顿。然后他往沙发上一躺，枕着猫肚子，打开电视，随便找一个电影看，随手把章鱼拿过来捏着玩。很好捏。是一只雄章鱼，因为一条腕足尖端有一条带小刺的沟槽，是特化的交接腕。还原度非常高，每一个腕足上的吸盘都跟真的一样，还有章鱼的嘴，一个有弹性的小洞，裹着质地较硬的喙，里面是一条颇深的通道，内壁波浪一样起伏不平。他忽然明白了。这是一个情趣玩具。肯定是的。尺寸、材质都刚刚好。

  
发现这一点之后，康纳开始觉得这只章鱼令人难以直视了。呼噜呼噜响的咪咪都开始令他感到羞耻了。他支起上身，把咪咪赶走了。他的老爹真会玩，脑洞很大，而且，还有条件把脑洞变成现实……不知道海尔森有没有自己用过。他凑近章鱼的嘴，嗅了嗅。没有任何特殊气味。只有一股掺了人工香料的硅胶味。

  
他知道一副日本名画，《海女与蛸》。大概每一个男孩都知道。他回忆着人类关于章鱼这类无辜头足类动物的各种幻想，呼吸开始急促。他解开腰带，从沙发垫下面摸出一个套套。

  
准备好之后，握着自己的阴茎，他反倒犹豫了，盯着手中的章鱼陷入了沉思。八条长长的腕足缠绕着他的大腿。他自暴自弃地躺回沙发上。太重口了。算了。随便撸一发吧。他闭上眼睛。不由自主地，他回忆起这张沙发上发生过的事情……海尔森的手指那么灵巧，他不明白，一样是男人的手，为什么海尔森的手偏偏就能让他陷入疯狂，现在他们的关系已经彻底毁了因为海尔森隔着衣服握一下他的胳膊肘他都会立马面红耳赤想入非非……该死的老男人……

  
他出了一身汗，瘫在沙发上喘气，发出轻轻的呻吟声。反正没有人。他本来想多躺一会儿再去洗澡，可是嘤嘤又颠颠地走过来了，跳上沙发，好奇地瞅着他两腿中间，欲要抬爪。这好尴尬！他赶紧提上裤子，去了浴室。

  
海尔森的双人豪华浴缸是他最喜欢的设备，他每隔一段时间就忍不住跑过来，就是因为想舒舒服服地泡个澡，虽然在这个浴缸里也有过很多美好的回忆……他给浴缸注满水，放音乐，躺进宽敞的浴缸里，愉悦地观赏落地窗外的夕阳和哈德逊河。海尔森说浴室的窗户是单向玻璃。一个人泡澡真舒服，两个人总是会有点挤，而且海尔森总是嘲讽他的音乐品味（Kaer Morhen明明是最适合泡澡的音乐！）。

  
天渐渐黑了，纽约城亮起灯光，蔓延到天边，像一片海。深蓝的天空里出现了几颗星星。远远近近的烟花在夜空中竞相绽放。人们在庆祝独立日。

  
海尔森还没有回来。或许他在搞什么关于独立日的演讲吧。待会儿没准就能在网上看到。今天他还会回来吗？毕竟肯定有宴会，什么什么的。康纳在温热的水里闭上了眼睛。


	2. 硅胶章鱼-下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC.

海尔森推开浴室的门，一边单手解领带一边走向浴缸，拎着那条章鱼。

  
康纳猛地惊醒了。“我，我明明反锁了门的！”

  
“是啊。”海尔森说，把领带扔到一边，摘掉袖扣，开始解衬衫扣子。“不过，这是我的家，我能打开每一道门。孤身一人欲火难耐了是不是，小狼狗？”

  
老变态！康纳在心里控诉。

  
“我以为你今天不回来了。”康纳说，不安地看看那条章鱼。“毕竟，你肯定要跟一群大人物应酬吧。”

  
“原本是的。直到我看到你脱掉裤子对着章鱼不知所措的样子……”

  
“你……什么！！你在房间里装了摄像头吗？？”

  
“其实那是给猫咪准备的。这算是某种意外之喜吧，我猜？”海尔森露齿一笑，把章鱼扔到康纳身上。“还有你发出的那些可爱的声音……”

  
“老变态！！”这次康纳吼出来了。章鱼溅了他一脸水，沉入水底，缠绕着他，冰凉滑腻。他打了个抖。

  
海尔森撑住浴缸边缘，俯身咬住康纳的嘴唇。康纳哽住了，抓住海尔森的领子，湿漉漉的手伸进衬衫里面用力捏了一下。他吸了口气，不顾身上的衣服，跨进浴缸里，把淘气的小狼狗摁在浴缸边缘尽情品尝。康纳的皮肤上有浴盐的味道，健壮的肌肉因为紧张而鼓起，看起来非常美味，让人忍不住流口水……他沿着康纳的脖子和胸肌留下一串红印，康纳双手抱住他的肩膀，把他的马尾辫和发带弄得湿淋淋，粘在脖子上。

  
“我当时真替你心急，”海尔森低声说，捏起一条硅胶腕足，贴住康纳的胸膛滑动。“我差点以为你永远搞不清楚它是干什么用的……可是你为什么中途停下了呢？”

  
“我可没有操一条章鱼的爱好！不像某个变态！！”康纳叫道。他想躲开，可是那该死的章鱼脚到处都是。

  
“啧，真遗憾，我强烈建议你尝试一下它完美符合人体工程学设计的内部。我看过设计图。”海尔森朝康纳腿间伸出他那带有魔法的手指。

  
康纳发出一声惊叫，牢牢抱住他的父亲，生怕自己淹死在洗澡水里。

  
“或者，”海尔森接着说，“你实在不愿意的话，让它操你也不错？”他的手指探进康纳的小穴里，准确地按住前列腺。

  
康纳浑身发抖，说不出话来，只能摇摇头。

  
“什么？你很乐意？”海尔森笑道。

  
“……不。”康纳挤出一声回答，随即被一条腕足堵住了嘴。海尔森拿着交接腕，在他眼前晃了晃，把腕足内部的液体挤到末端，打一个结，让它硬起来，然后把它塞进了康纳的小屁股里面，用另外两根腕足捆住他的手。海尔森直起身，跪坐在康纳的大腿中间，满意地观赏自己的杰作。

  
“日本有一副浮世绘作品，《海女与蛸》。你知道吗？我在日本见过这幅画。你现在跟画里的海女简直一模一样。”海尔森说，用掠食者的目光缓缓扫过康纳的身体，舔舔嘴唇，开始解自己的腰带。“看看你，被章鱼的腕足缠满全身，不停地扭动……”

  
这时康纳的挣扎总算有了成效，他终于把嘴里的硅胶腕足弄出来了。“你怎么不看看你自己，老头，”他刻薄地反击，“浑身湿透跪在浴缸里就像一个刚被操过的男公关。”

  
海尔森嗤笑一声，抽出腰带，在康纳的脖子上绕了一圈，猛地抽紧。“我告诉你，男孩，”他说，拽着腰带把康纳拉近，就好像拉狗项圈那样，“就算做男公关，也都是我操别人，你明白吗。”

  
“什……”你真的做过男公关吗？！康纳想问，但是没能说出口，海尔森把他摁进水里，在水面下霸道地吻住他。康纳呛了一口水，惊慌地挣扎起来，海尔森把他拽出水面，他拼命咳嗽起来。海尔森抬起他的大腿，直接插进他的穴里，连着章鱼的交接腕一起，狠狠地操他。他无法嘴硬了，只能发出一串羞耻的声音，死死抓住浴缸边缘，唯恐滑进浴缸淹死。

  
“我真的建议你尝试一下，”海尔森气喘吁吁地说，“你不会后悔的。”

  
尝试什么？

  
海尔森拿起章鱼的身体，捏住某个隐藏的机关，章鱼的喙张开了。康纳惊恐地看着那双鸟嘴一样的深色的喙夹住自己的龟头，直吞到底。勃起的深红色透过半透明的硅胶依稀可见。他哽咽了一声。海尔森握住章鱼，动了几下，他瞬间又陷入了无法动弹的境地，老男人是对的，那玩意里面极为软滑却又弹性极好，女人的身体也不过如此了……倒不是说他真的有相关经验，但是大家都说这么说的……而且章鱼的喙摩擦着根部，同时海尔森用力顶着他身体里面的敏感点，他的神经被太多的快感过载了，他的腿无意识地踢蹬，脚趾蜷起来，射在了章鱼里面。

  
“乖孩子。”海尔森在他耳边喘息道。

  
***

  
他们没费力气出浴缸，直接换了一缸水，重新洗澡。海尔森勉力脱掉湿透的衬衫和裤子，枕着康纳的肩膀躺下，两人一起埋在一大堆泡泡里。章鱼被踢到了脚边。他的腰带还在康纳的脖子上。浴室内只亮着几盏夜灯，窗外的灯火极为明亮，把他们的皮肤映成金色。

  
“我要对浴缸产生阴影了。”康纳嘟嚷。“你又差点把我淹死。”

  
海尔森轻轻笑了，康纳感受到了他胸膛的振动。“你看外面，真漂亮。”他说，“我很少能从这个角度看到独立日的烟花。”

  
“喂，你到底有没有听我说话？”

  
“嗯。”海尔森在他的怀里动了动，用发灰的发顶蹭蹭他的下巴。“可是今天是整个美国最重要的节日。”

  
“你是英国国籍。”

  
“可是今天是假期呀。”

  
“你在撒娇吗老头？”康纳毛骨悚然。

  
“除了你，我还能跟谁‘撒娇’？”

  
“咪咪和嘤嘤呀。我看你对他们比对我亲多了。”

  
“你吃醋啦？要知道我也可以给你买全世界最好的猫抓板和鱼罐头……”

  
“我讨厌你……”康纳呻吟道。

  
“你才不讨厌我呢。”

  
“不，我讨厌你。”

  
“傻孩子。”

  
“老流氓。”

  
……

  
END


End file.
